


Двойное попадание

by mommy_Vulture



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Verse, Post-Canon, Rating: PG13, Slash, figure skating
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-03-10 18:34:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13507404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mommy_Vulture/pseuds/mommy_Vulture
Summary: Юре придется пропустить сезон, но он по-прежнему чемпион во всем





	1. Дабл трабл

**Author's Note:**

> У нас омегаверс, а у дяди Яши инфаркт, но это не точно.  
> Over 100500 пасхалок; Отабек тренируется в Санкт-Петербурге; у Юры не айс с английским, но он компенсирует пантомимой.  
> Все персонажи совершеннолетние.
> 
> 1 часть написана для команды WTF Otabek&Yura!!! On Ice 2018 в рамках [WTF Battle 2018](http://wtfb2018.diary.ru/?tag=5561998)
> 
> Так уж вышло, что 2 часть была написана намного раньше в рамках флешмоба от alex&mathew, но по хронологии событий сначала идет "Дабл трабл"
> 
> Эта работа на фикбуке: [Фикбуке](https://ficbook.net/readfic/6710607)

— Сглазили меня в вашем Казахстане, — Юра застонал в ладони и откинулся на кушетке. — Семейство твое кастануло. Внуков им, блядь! Чего молчишь.

— Гм, — сказал Отабек.

— А-а, за что мне это, док, проверьте еще раз. Контрол чек, плиз, твою ж мать… — Юра сел и потыкал в экран аппарата УЗИ. — Фатал эррор!

Молодой индус с непроизносимым набором букв на бейдже в панике посмотрел на Отабека. Отабек заторможенно кивнул.

— М-мистер Алтын, уверяю вас, здесь нет ошибки. Два сердцебиения. Можно провести 3D или 4D исследования, но до пятнадцати недель такое обычно не де…

— Ебашь свое 3D! Го, эври факин тест. Дай им денег, — проводив Отабека свирепым взглядом, Юра перебрался на соседнюю кушетку. 

Спустя час ничего не изменилось, только вместо черно-белых видео на телефон Отабека были залиты цветные.

— То есть обжалованию не подлежит.

Взмокший индус заерзал:

— Но, мистер Плисецкий, ведь в вашем случае это очень хорошо...

— Ты на что намекаешь?!

— У в-вас довольно узкий таз, а близнецы, как правило, не бывают крупными, поэтому есть уверенный процент благополучных естественных родов…

— А, значит, меня, возможно, не вскроют, и я проебу только один сезон? Пробабли нот кат май эбс эз хелл, я тааак счастлив.

Врач закашлялся.

— Что-то на Ютубе было криповее, — Юра повертел телефон в руках. — На бобы похожи… А я буррито. Двойное.

— Мистер Плисецкий, вам пока нельзя острое, разве наш омеголог вам не говорил?

Юра быстро переглянулся с Отабеком.

Омеголог был найден всего пару часов назад, хотя поиски честно велись уже давно — с того самого дня, когда выяснилось, что Юру тошнит не от необходимости посещать один каток с четой Никифоровых. Одни врачи, по мнению Юры, были слишком старыми, другие — слишком молодыми, слишком странными, слишком похожими на Виктора, у кого-то акцент был слишком подозрительный или халат слишком розовый. На этом омегологи в Санкт-Петербурге закончились, а первый же врач в европейской частной клинике, едва взглянув на фамилию нового пациента, совершил тактическую ошибку и отказался принимать без объяснения причин. Выбор, конечно, тут же был сделан — Юра успел сунуть ногу в поспешно закрывающуюся дверь, лишив сообразительного специалиста возможности спастись. Выставив Отабека из кабинета, они долго и самозабвенно орали друг на друга, потом все ненадолго стихло, после чего довольный Юра вышел, показав Отабеку большой палец, и спокойно отправился к медсестрам.

— Э-э, мы с мистером Гитлером пока обсуждали более важные вещи. На сколько лет его посадят, если я не брошу тренировки и рожу на катке, и все такое, — Юра пощелкал пальцами, пытаясь сформулировать. — Чайлбес он айс. Дабл чемпион,— он сложил из пальцев решетку.

Отабек шумно вдохнул:

— С мистером Плисецким и детьми все в порядке? Для нас есть какая-то важная информация?

— Все в порядке, сейчас я перешлю результаты нашему врачу, и вас ждет подробная консультация. Еще раз поздравляю, мистер Алтын, мистер Плисецкий.

— С открытием филиала казахской диаспоры, — проворчал Юра. — С мелкими точно все норм? Бинс-твинс дуин файн? Супер гуд?

— Все хорошо, врач еще посмотрит ваши анализы, но оба плода развиты нормально, сейчас никаких отклонений исследование не показ…

— Отвернитесь, — перебил его Юра. — Тенараунд.

— З-зачем?

— Нам с мужем сложно демонстрировать свои чувства при посторонних, — Юра посмотрел на Отабека и приподнял брови. — Плиз.

Индус смущенно снял очки и отвернулся от кушетки к письменному столу. Юра дал Отабеку пять, тут же от души лягнув его в бок.

— О’кей, мы закончили.

Индус проводил их до фойе, оглянулся на камеру безопасности и шепотом попросил автографы. Юра выхватил у него ручку (индус сделал шаг назад), размашисто расписался поверх чистого бланка и нарисовал рядом две фасолины с ножками-палочками. Подумав, добавил рядом еще несколько фасолин, юрту, костер и уже начал выводить над костром привязанного к вертелу Леруа, но Отабек аккуратно отобрал у него листок и поставил свою подпись. Индус прижал бланк к груди и исчез с космической скоростью.

— Что-то все равно не верится, поехали еще куда-нибудь, — Юра взял со столика брошюру, и положил обратно. Снова взял. — Может, есть какое-нибудь 10D, или

— Юра. — Отабек прижал его к себе.

— Ты прав, ну нахуй, вдруг кого еще разглядят, — Юра положил подбородок ему на плечо и фыркнул: — Всё, отожмут твой «Харлей». Вдвоем-то. Прикинь.

— Давай посидим.

— Это у тебя две стадии принятия, «Я присяду» и «Ок, норм»?

— А сколько надо?

— Нисколько не надо, давай пойдем против системы, и нам сразу будет заебись.

— Давай, — Отабек сел на диван и потянул его за собой.

— А Гитлеру-то сейчас как заебись, — Юра ухмыльнулся и устроился поудобнее. — О, да.

— Готье, — Отабек обнял его крепче и пробормотал в волосы: — Французская фамилия.

— Готье, — Юра изобразил рвотный позыв, — это Жан-Жоп, а док реальный фюрер. Орет, как дядя Яша. Кстати, о неизбежном. Уже, наверное, пора.

Отабек кивнул. Юра достал телефон и набрал воздуха, как перед прыжком в воду.

— Дядь Яш, здрасьте. Да, про разницу забыл. Да, кретин. С добрым утром, дядь Яш. Источникам привет. Не перегрейтесь. Нет, не на катке. Нет, не бухаю!.. Вот насчет сезона… — Юра зажмурился и протянул Отабеку грохочущую трубку: — Отабек тут вам хочет кое-что сказать.


	2. Семья и трактор

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> мпрег, флафф, просроченные мемасы, незатейливый юмор из закрытого клуба носителей пузожителей, витякаквсегда.

— Викчан, ну пожалуйста, не икай, ну что мне сделать, — Юри погладил живот и со стоном сел на кровати.

Плод их с Виктором любви оказался очень, _очень_ активным малышом, и Юри нормально не спал уже очень, _очень_ долго. Даже когда Викчан брал перерывы между репетициями тройных каскадов у Юри в животе, отдохнуть почти не выходило. Стоило лечь на бок, ребенок принимался икать, и Юри впадал в панику; спать на спине не удавалось, потому что так проблема с дыханием возникала уже у Юри; от попыток спать сидя чудовищно затекали ноги. И, глядя в четыре утра на безмятежно сопящего в подушку Виктора, Юри все чаще ощущал себя Брюсом Бэннером, который вот-вот превратится в очень злого, и очень беременного Халка, и сделает с Виктором что-нибудь ужасное, чего Юри себе никогда не простит. Например, разбудит.

Поначалу Юри радовался, что они с Юрио забеременели практически одновременно, но очень быстро понял, как ошибался в своих наивных надеждах на прославленную взаимовыручку и солидарность беременных.  
Заявив при всех, что Юри нарочно «спер его фишку», Юрио несколько месяцев отказывался с ним разговаривать, и демонстративно садился подальше, когда приходил на каток посмотреть на тренировки Отабека. Юри бы с огромным удовольствием оставался дома и не сопровождал Виктора на каждую тренировку, но дома в туалете были _весы_ , и они каждый раз говорили в лицо беспощадную правду, от которой Юри хотелось долго плакать в углу. Или в Виктора. И он плакал.  
Позже Юрио сменил гнев на милость, но для Юри ничего существенно не изменилось — Плисецкий был похож на легконогого, волшебного беременного единорога (который, вдобавок к своей легконогости и волшебности вообще не подозревает, что с ним приключилась беременность.) Он по-прежнему взлетал по лестницам через две ступеньки, поглощал все, до чего мог дотянуться, не набирая ни грамма лишнего веса, бесился оттого, что Отабек с Яковом не пускают его на лед, и неподдельно удивился, почему это Юри вдруг бросил занятия в балетной студии.

Поэтому, заняв с утра привычное место на трибунах, Юри даже не надеялся на полезный совет, и оказался прав — после робкого вопроса о том, как Юрио удается нормально высыпаться в конце третьего триместра, тот шумно втянул остатки большого милкшейка (Юри мутило от одного запаха химических фруктов), пожал плечами и достал телефон. С недосыпа Юри показалось, что тот гуглит слово «триместр», но когда он проморгался, Юрио уже убрал телефон обратно и хмуро посмотрел на подошедшего Виктора:

— Свали, я ем. Ты своим диором обливаешься из ведра, или просто его бухаешь?

— Здравствуй, Юрочка. Рад, что вы наконец-то хорошо общаетесь, а то, видишь ли, Юри так переживает…

Юрио громко свистнул и показал приземлившему прыжок Отабеку большие пальцы. 

— Я вообще не пойму, чего ты так паришься, Кацудон, — он отодрал от опустевшего стакана крышечку и разочарованно заглянул внутрь. — Ну не вернешься ты в фигурку, ну и что. Вам же с Витечкой Нобелевскую премию дадут, можете спокойно все бросать и валить на сраном тракторе.

— Почему на тракторе? Почему Нобелевскую? — недоуменно переспросил Юри. Спать хотелось просто ужасно, да и Викчан наконец угомонился.— За что?

— Как «за что», омега залетел от омеги, это же сенсация, — Юрио довольно фыркнул и покосился на Виктора. 

— Юрочка, как некультурно, — Виктор вздохнул, и сел рядом с Юри, приобняв его за бывшую талию. Викчан тут же проснулся, и радостно ударил Юри пяткой в печень. — Ты явно всю ночь придумывал шутку, мы с Юри это ценим, но все равно вышло плоско. Необоснованно, знаешь ли, и не смешно, —

— А ты пошути смешно, у вас ведь в прошлом веке та-ак охуительно шутили.

Виктор покачал головой:

— Юрочка, я бы мог легко предоставить тебе доказательства твоего заблуждения, но, во-первых, мы семейные люди, во-вторых, Отабек — молодой человек очень консервативных взглядов, и вряд ли согласится на такой, позволь заметить, популярный эксперимент…

— Фу, блядь! На хуй иди! — Юрио вскочил и загородил ладонями живот. — Тут кругом дети, вообще-то! Изврат, Кацудону вон стыдно за тебя, и правильно,— он яростно подхватил рюкзак, и умчался к выходу.

— Виктор, это жестоко, — Юри улыбнулся, и не сдержал зевок. — Но я не понял, почему мы должны куда-то ехать на тракторе?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Написано в рамках [флешмоба](http://alexundmathew.diary.ru/p214215196.htm%20) с дайсами от alexundmathew  
> Очень рекомендую зайти и почитать, там много прекрасного))


End file.
